The following prior art documents are acknowledged: U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,215, WO2005/118214, US2010/0272915, US2005/0120948 and US2002/0139057. Each one of these prior art documents discloses a mobile or transportable vehicular/vehicle component workshop. None of these however appears to disclose an enclosure suitable for conducting automobile spray painting and curing operations in an effective stand-alone facility. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,215 is provided with an outside temperature dependent air inlet to the rear of the enclosure—any heating is provided solely by the infra red heaters which are fixed to the ceiling. According to the description in column 6, the fan continuously purges the work station of this prior art embodiment. Curing is provided by the use of fixed infrared curing lights 64 provided in the ceiling of the enclosure. The air handling unit of this prior art embodiment therefore appears to be of a single mode of use kind. With regard to WO2005/118214, there appears to be no disclosure of an enclosure of the kind in question with an appropriate air handling unit. US2010/0272915 fails to disclose an enclosure of the kind in question—it is an inflatable structure which would be wholly unsuitable for a baking mode of operation. Finally, US2002/0139057 is also silent with regard to an air handling unit of the kind in question.